


1400 Hours

by dontkissthemonkeys



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkissthemonkeys/pseuds/dontkissthemonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly has a surprise for Nick and it doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1400 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> For [Heather](http://kinkyhannibal.tumblr.com/) and [Finn](http://petejasonquill.tumblr.com/) for their birthdays.

When Nick returned home from being poked and prodded with needles at the doctor’s office, all he really wanted to do was get something to eat and then possibly lay in bed with Kelly, watching one of the documentaries sitting in his Netflix queue. “Kels?” There was no reply, and Nick frowned as he entered the kitchen.

The frown deepened when he noticed a large sheet of folded paper on the table. Sliding it across the scratched top, he pulled the paper closer and saw his name scrawled across it in Kelly’s handwriting. He smiled slightly then and flipped open the paper. _Bedroom. 1400 hours._ Glancing at his watch, Nick noted that it was already 1:45 PM; he had fifteen minutes before the rendezvous.

Dropping the paper back onto the table, Nick stepped around it to the fridge and quickly made himself a sandwich. He ate it in record time and then headed below deck.

Nick wasn’t sure what exactly he’d been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t finding the bedroom exactly how it looked every other day of the year. The only thing out of place was a chair across from the end of the bed with its back facing the door. When he stepped closer, Nick found another note on the seat of the chair. _Sit on me! ;)_ Snorting, he tossed the note onto the nearby dresser and walked around the chair, settling down on the cushioned seat and looking at the clock. Two minutes left.

A minute later, Nick heard footsteps as Kelly entered the boat, and it wasn’t long before he heard the light thudding of Kelly coming down the stairs. He had to resist the urge to look at Kelly once he stood in the doorway, somehow knowing that’s what Kels wanted.

He didn’t have to wait more than a moment.

The warmth of Kelly’s hand met Nick’s neck as he brushed his fingers across the skin there, circling around to stand before Nick. When his eyes landed on Kelly, all Nick could do was blink and try to process what he was wearing.

Kelly grinned down at him as Nick’s mouth opened and closed without any words coming out. It took a couple tries, but finally he was able to blurt out, “Please tell me you were not walking around Boston like that.” Kelly’s grin widened and the blue of his eyes lightened as he laughed. “Oh God, you did, didn’t you?”

“What, babe, don’t you like it?” Kelly purred, sitting on Nick’s lap.

Reflexively moving his hands to Kelly’s hips, Nick looked him up and down once more. He was dressed in one of those awful fake cop uniforms that strippers wore. The pants and shirt had Velcro at the sides, making them easy to rip off, and the sleeves were missing from the shirt. The black cap on his head was tilted to the side, and there was a set of cheap handcuffs hanging from a belt loop. Finally, there was what looked like a black sweatband on Kelly’s upper arm that said POLICE in bright yellow letters. “Where did you even get this?”

“That’s for me to know and you not to worry about. Now, back to business.” Kelly wiggled on Nick’s lap, making sure to rub his ass over Nick’s growing erection, and slid off.

“Kels, what—“

“That’s Officer Abbott to you, buddy,” Kelly said, attempting a severe expression, but Nick could see the smile that wanted to break through. “Be a good boy and stay seated, and maybe I won’t have to use the handcuffs.”

“You do know those things would only hold me for like two seconds, right?” Kelly simply raised his eyebrows. Nick snorted and shifted in his seat, cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans. “Yes, Officer,” he said, his voice lower and more gruff than usual. Nick didn’t miss the shiver that went through Kelly.

Confident in Nick’s cooperation, Kelly stepped away from him and turned on his iPod, attached to the speakers on the dresser. The music was turned up just enough for the thumping beat of the music to pulse throughout the room, and Kelly stood before him again, hip cocked in an attempt to look seductive. The movement of Kelly’s body was enough to seduce Nick on a regular day, but the exaggerated pose made him was to laugh more than anything. Biting his lip to hold it back, he watched as Kelly reached up to remove the cap on his head and dropped it to the floor as his hips began swaying to the music.

For a little while, Nick completely forgot about the ridiculousness of the situation and simply watched Kelly’s fit body as he danced and touched himself shamelessly, teasing Nick with flashes of skin before covering himself once more. The pants Kelly wore were tight and thin enough that they left very little to the imagination and Nick growled, wanting his hands on Kelly.

It was going so well until Kelly tried to rip the shirt off.

Nick watched eagerly as he gripped the hem, Kelly’s arms tensing in anticipation of pulling forward. When he did so, his hands easily slipped off the fabric and one flew up, fist smacking Kelly’s jaw before he even realized what was happening.

“Oh my God,” Nick said. The laughter he’d been holding back burst forth, and he doubled over in the chair. Through the sound of his own wheezing, Nick heard Kelly grumbling and complaining about the shirt, even yelling at the inanimate object a few times.

“Goddamn it! It’s like someone fucking super glued the Velcro pieces together,” he muttered, still trying to get the thing off but being more careful with him hands.

Gasping for air, Nick clutched at his stomach as he watched Kelly through the tears that had formed in his eyes. He was glaring down at the shirt and tugging at it viciously, but the damn thing wasn’t budging. Nick almost couldn’t believe this was happening, and if he wasn’t seeing it with his own eyes, he may not have believed the story.

Pushing out of the chair, Nick walked toward Kelly and cupped his face in both hands, tilting Kelly’s head back and leaning down to kiss him hard. Kelly made a surprised squeak but arched his body closer, returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around Nick’s waist. 

Nick pushed and manhandled until Kelly was sprawled across the bed, and then he reached for the knife he kept in the bedside table. Gripping the hem of Kelly’s shirt, he made a small cut before laying the knife down and ripping the shirt the rest of the way.

“Hey! I paid like fifty bucks for this shit!” Kelly said, but he was laughing while he did it.

“We can get you a new outfit,” Nick replied as he gave the pants the same treatment as the shirt and stashed the knife back in the drawer. “One you can actually successfully rip off, maybe.”

Kelly opened his mouth, no doubt to make a snarky retort, but Nick covered Kelly’s mouth with his own once more. Biting Kelly’s lip, he dragged the torn fabric the rest of the way off Kelly’s body and tossed them to the floor. Then he reached down to unbutton his jeans and pushed them past his hips. Nick didn’t bother with removing the rest of his clothes in this moment; there would be time for that later. Instead, he reached over and grabbed the lube bottle they’d left out earlier that morning and quickly prepped Kelly with one hand while using the other to slick himself up.

Pushing Kelly’s legs up, Nick let out a pleased growl when Kelly reached down to grip his knees and hold his legs in place. Lining up his cock, Nick pressed inside Kelly’s ass, and once he was in completely, he set a rapid pace. Despite the setbacks with the shirt, they had both been so turned on by Kelly’s show that it didn’t take much of Nick fucking him hard and fast to thrust them both into orgasm.

Nick collapsed on top of him, and Kelly eased his legs back down until they were resting on the mattress once more. After a moment, Nick carefully pulled out of Kelly and rolled off, lying on his back beside him. Their breathing slowly went from pants to the normal pace, and Nick reached over to take Kelly’s hand and lace their fingers together.

Kelly was the first to break the silence. “I can’t believe I couldn’t get that fucking shirt off.”

Nick snorted, biting his lip and tightly closing his eyes.

“I can’t believe I punched myself in the face.”

Nick’s laughter rang out once more as the image of Kelly doing that popped up before his mind’s eye. He’d definitely have to remember to share that one with Zane and Sidewinder. 

If only they’d thought to get out the camera.


End file.
